


The Stowaway

by eyematic



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alt-Mode Sexual Interfacing, Explicit Consent, F/M, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyematic/pseuds/eyematic
Summary: Reader hitches a ride on a Warworld, and catches the attention of the handsome commander.





	The Stowaway

**Author's Note:**

> Super self indulgent because Deathsaurus is my husband, he's criminally underrated. Also - reader SI is a woman, she/her, but bits are kept vague.

\----

Troja Major was a bit scummy, a bit dangerous, mech or organic aside. With your wits about you, you've managed to stay out of trouble for the most part. Play hard ball with the vendors, and they'll quickly back down. You know what your scrap is worth, dammit. Still - the planet was drying up. Just like you'd done a dozen other times, it was time skip town and move on to more bountiful scavenging. Funds were low, so you'd have to hitch a ride. On the east side of town, sat a massive ship, vibrant purple, with a hint of sun bleaching on the top, and sharp, metallic cuts across the lower hull sections. It was cared for - but still an old, cobbled together thing when you get right down to it. It was massive - the size of a small town. Plenty of hiding spots inside, no doubt, and plenty of fantastic detours along the way, you hoped. 

\----  
  
Sneaky as you were, you were a little brash to assume the crew was too blind to notice anything awry. The first few days of setting up a temporary bunk and stashing your rucksack went by quickly, as they had before. on the fourth day- tucked behind supplies in a long forgotten storage unit, you heard weighty footsteps.  
"Leo - what are you trying to say?" said a low husky voice.  
I mean - the raids aren't what they used to be. "We'd be better off with something more stable."  
Raids? What kind of ship were you on? You leaned in closer to the door, climbing on top of storage boxes, trying to make out the conversation.  
"Oh primus. I don't want to be some roaming mercenary band. Again. They deserve better."  
His voice was deep, commanding, yet soft and genuine.  
"Put it to a vote then, I doubt the crew would hate it as much as you think."  
Suddenly, one of the crates gave way, leading to a panicked tumble. Polymer and metal smacked together, making a distinct sound of small disaster. The two voices stopped.  
You feel awkward and compromised, knowing for absolute certain they heard. No less than 20 seconds later, the door had opened, quickly retracting into the ceiling with a vacuumized hiss. Two large mechs stood in front of you, one a deep navy blue, the other a cool teal. Judging by his presence alone, you guessed the blue one was the commander with the husky growl.  
"Hey boys, funny seeing you here" Your tone was confident and playful, but it didn't hide the blushing.  
"How in Primus's name did she get here?"  
The teal one, Leo, turned toward the other "Is our security in shambles this much? Organics taking joyrides and no one notices?" How long have they been here."  
The navy bot raised a palm flatly, giving a nod to signal "I've got it."  
He knelt down, still towering over you. "Little one, why are you here?"  
"Well," you scratched the back of your neck nervously. "I really don't have anywhere else to be."  
"I see"  
"Leo - have her set up with a bunk berth, somewhere open in the barracks."  
"With due respect, sir.."  
The blue one frowned, giving a piercing stare to accompany it.  
"Remember when I said we can barely support the crew? Primus knows what a fleshie needs. Special fuel, special accommodations. We don't need some pet on board."  
"Change your tone, Leozack. You know my views on organics hardly match the party line."  
Leozack sighed, pulled out a data pad, and wrote some notes.  
"Ugh. We could put her up in bunk section 5c, near Smokejumper."  
"Hm. I'm not sure that'll do. I don't want her terribly far from my hab suite. Both the human and crew will need guidance to readjust."  
Leozak swiped a few times on the datapad, and placed a pair of spectacles over his optics. 

"16b is free - near Stormcloud and Whisper."  
"Excellent." 

\----

You later introduced each other, learning that the handsome blue mech was named Deathsaurus. Despite the rather gastly name, you found him quite approachable.  
The crew was still adjusting - but rather quicker than you expected. Your bunkmates hardly understood your jokes, but Stormcloud liked them anyway. One morning, you had scheduled some time with Deathsaurus, so you were up early. Stormcloud hardly recharged, so he was more than happy to have a friend to talk to.  
"So fleshie - err, human, er.." He stood up, barely reaching your chin in height.  
You laughed, "Don't worry about it, what's up?"  
"So I've been meaning to ask" He gestured with his arm toward your side, at the bare skin of your midriff.  
You shot him a skeptical glance.  
“Your recharge slab - you plug in here?” He said, poking at your belly button.  
You let out a giggle, feeling a slight tickle and feeling giddy at the silly question.  
Whisper was just lifting himself from the berth. "My Primus Stormy, do you have nothing else better to do than bother this poor human?"

"Hey it's a fair question!" Stormcloud blurted. "Besides, she's the most interesting thing to happen around here in cycles."  
Flattered and a little caught off guard, you hesitated for a moment.  
"Well," you said, with an awkward pause, scratching your neck, "I shouldn't keep the commander waiting."

\----

You met deathsaurus outside his hab suite, a little earlier than your scheduled time. You gave a gentle knock, and the door opened with eagerness.  
Deathsaurus stood before you, massively tall, immaculately polished plating. His wings humbly and rigidly folded close to his back, maintaining an appearance of stoicism. His chest plate and shoulders were wide, with beautiful gold trim. You hadn't met many cybertronians yet - but you can hardly imagine them all being this breathtaking.  
"Here early I see" he said, with a smirk, "Ready to head to the upper deck? And did you bring the list I asked for?"  
You shuffled around in your jumpsuit pocket, producing a creased sheet of paper. "Yep!"  
"We need to get you a datapad, hm. Jot that down on the list, if you could?"  
You nodded, then followed him down the hallway. It was well lit, with signs giving a hint of directions, but the place still felt like an impossibly huge labyrinth. You were initially nervous having Deathsuarus take you under his wing (pun intended) - but ultimately grateful to have his help.  
You kept a steady pace, with him occasionally checking to make sure he hadn't left you behind. He made the effort to slow his own pace, to match yours. He wasn't in a rush.  
On the way, he asked about Earth culture, your own background, but seemed nervous to talk about his own. Eventually you reached the observation deck. Leading you to a private table, on the northeast side of the room, he had somehow managed to find seats that could accommodate your rather significant height gap.  
sitting down, He exclaimed "Oh! Almost forgot," before rummaging around, to produce a small bag from a storage compartment, "I wanted you to feel welcome I, uhm.." He trailed off Showing you a handful of vacuum sealed rations, and held a small energon cube in his other hand.  
"Oh, so a business lunch huh? You said with a laugh, "Didn't think I'd need a resume to join your crew."  
Turning his optics downward, he scratched at the table's surface. "Nothing that formal I promise, I just. I want you to know your needs will be met, and you don't have anything to prove."  
Shifting your tone, "Thank you. I'm glad to hear it." You looked at him intently, and rested a hand gently on top of his. He looked up, before, quickly averted his gaze to hide a blush. Awkwardly clearing his throat, he began "So about the list. I'll make sure we get the things you need when we're out. It won't be long. If anything is more urgent, let me know. We can make a detour. Don't hesitate to ask."  
"Thanks, it means a lot" taking your turn to blush.  
After a good 15 minutes of note taking, you stopped Deathsaurus.  
"Wait, you've got a whole case study on me- and I haven't got to ask anything!"  
"I'm sorry- if it's too much I don't have to ask anything else. It's curiosity, not probing, honestly. I've only met a handful of organics - and Decepticons are hardly supposed to fraternize with them."  
"Look I," He took a deep intake, "I was warborn. I cyberformed a fair bit. I'm sure you know about that."  
He shifted in his seat, a little uncomfortable.  
"I'm not used to explaining myself. It's been centuries among the same soldiers - ever since we defected. Forgive me for struggling to find the words."  
You leaned forward, resting your chin on the palm of your hand. Sparkly, intent eyes absorbed every word and their nuances.  
"Your company is radically different from anything I'm used to, and honestly, I hope you stay for awhile."  
"How long I stay depends on the destination. What do you guys actually do?"  
"Oh!" He straightened up, "Nothing mandated you see, kind of whatever we like, whatever we can to get by. We used to be on the run from some, ahem, zealous Decepticons still obeying the chain of command. But now? It's a quiet, almost peaceful time. We lost good people, and I regret it deeply, but I'm finding hope. Hope that we can make something better."  
"Something better sounds lovely" you say, with a warm smile. He gives you one in return.  
  
\----  
  
Weeks passed, full of more quiet peace and rambunctious adventure than you'd ever had. Leozack had warmed up to you, and even stopped calling you a fleshling. It felt like maybe - this could be a long term thing, not just a quick gig. Deathsaurus, in particular, told you there was no limit to the hospitality - no rent seeking, no conditions. Stay if you like, leave if you like. 

Deathsaurus had invited you to his hab suite, for a movie night. Scouts found a whole ship load of them - abandoned decades ago, floating around as space refuse. Deathsaurus was eager to watch them - Not that he had much of a clue about Earth films - so you got first choice. You grabbed a tray of energon nibbles for him, he grabbed assorted goodies for you.  
10 minutes in, Deathsaurus was perplexed.

"Why is it all gray? Is this, a creativity thing? Is the data disk broken?"  
"No, dumbie." you said with a playful jab toward his side, just below his chest plate.  
"It's just old, older than me. Well not old for you but," you exasperatedly spat out, "The technology wasn't good enough at the time to have color."  
"I see."  
He asked more questions throughout, "This large fellow, the big organic one, titan sized, he lives on earth?"  
"Nah, he's made up, not literal. He's symbolic I guess you could say."  
"What's he stand for?"  
"To my understanding - it's a meditation on destruction, natural and manufactured, and the respect we must have for things greater than us. Sorry if it's a little sad, “ speeding up your words, ”I just thought maybe you'd relate a bit. I hope that's not rude to assume." You placed your hands around his arm, hoping to comfort if something had been misspoken.

Immediately, He placed a hand over yours. His digits were large and angular, yet smooth, with a gentle touch. "Worry not, sweetspark," he said, low and husky, "It's kind of you. Maybe next time I'll pick out something for you." 

Your cheeks went flush, heart jumping at "sweetspark." He hadn’t called you that before. 

Time went by slowly, as the tension gradually moved you closer to him on the berth, inch by inch. Your fingers traced the fine details of his arm plating, up and down, slowly, delicately.  
He gave you a warm, soft smile, looking at you intently, with both sets of crimson optics.  
"I'm glad I met you"  
"Me too."  
You stood up, meeting him at eye level. You cupped your hand around his lovely sharp chin, stroking at his helm.  
"Is this okay?" His cheeks went flush.  
"More than okay."  
You lowered your lips unto his, and nothing else mattered. His lips were soft, warm to the touch. His hands grabbed at your narrow waist, before leaning in for a second kiss. He tasted sweet. Oh god, you needed more.  
Running his hand along your back, "I never thought you'd ask for this, sweetspark. I thought - maybe humans were just more touchy feely." 

“Maybe a bit - but it’s different with you. I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since I got here. Seeing you drives me fucking crazy.” Another kiss, harder this time.

“I think the same of you. I tried to deny it, but I know it showed. You’re so much more than you have any right to be. You’re courageous, kind…” he trailed off “And my primus, you’re beautiful.” He stroked the side of your face, “I’ve never seen a creature quite like you.”  
You smiled, before wrapping hands around his helm, and pulling him closer, into your neck. He couldn’t exactly breath on your neck, but his warmth sent a similar sensation through your body. 

“Kiss me, bite me“ you commanded.  
His glossa started low, at the base of your neck, before reaching your ear, and giving you another shiver. You moaned, pushing his head closer. His denta sank in, and you let out another whine.  
“Mmm, you better leave marks.”  
“You think I won’t?” he responded coyly, before biting again, with a bit more pressure. 

His hands tightened at your waist, lifting you with ease and setting you in his lap.  
"If we're being transparent, I've never been with a human."  
You giggled "Well I know a thing or two about cybertronians. I can take the lead, big guy," you replied, punctuated with a peck on the cheek.  
He was so easy to fluster. 

You ran your hands up and down his chest plate, savoring every inch of warm metal. Realizing the utility of his frame, you smirked.  
You wrapped a small hand around each of the gold mandible-like armor pieces on his chest, using them as leverage to shimmy down lower on his modesty plate. He gasped, caught off guard by the advance. 

"Mmm, something tells me you're going to rip that panel off sooner rather than later."

He laughed, "You're awfully cocky for someone so tiny."  
You traced your fingers around his lips, "I don't write checks I can't cash."  
"You don't what? Is that an earth thing?"  
"Consider it a threat" you said, cutting him off with another kiss, this time deeper, more aggressive. 

He ran his digits across your chest, first against your collar, then lower, striking your nipples through the useless cover of your tank top. You let out a whimper, a quiet whine of "Please." Using only the tips of two of his digits, he pulled the top upward, taking care not to catch it on anything.  
“Use your tongue, please.”  
His mouth was hot and sticky, slowly tracing in circles. As gentle as he was being, it pinched a bit - just the right amount.

“You’re getting me so fucking worked up.” 

He continued teasing, until you couldn’t stand it anymore.  
“Get that sly tongue off me - I’ve barely touched you yet.”

You stood up, hands on your hips, gazing at him on the berth, plotting your next move. Even sitting down, he was still twice your height. Rather than kneal, you bent down slightly, hands gracefully going to work.

You teased at his thighs, tracing one finger up and down, slowly, before grabbing at those powerful thighs you'd stared at for weeks on end. He let out a low, purring moan. You pressed you lips against his modestly plating, kissing slowly before teasing his thighs with bites. "Please give it to me"

He obliged, with a gentle hiss the plating released, and was set aside. His spike was more than ready, with a finish as glossy and gorgeous as the rest of him. More glossy, in fact, as transfluid dripped down the sides. 

Your tongue met the top of his spike, cleaning up the mess he was already making. Thick, sweet, purple liquid touched your lips. You ran your tongue along, savoring the taste. Your body ached from how badly you needed more. 

Deathsaurus brought a hand to your chin, wiping your lips with his thumb.  
“Let me know if it’s too much.”  
“God no. I’m not a girl that quits.”  
His spike was large, but you’d hardly expect different for a bot his size. You licked up the bottom of his spike, paying extra attention to lick the sticky substance off, before taking him in your mouth. He moaned, “You DO know what you’re doing.” You took your time servicing him, occasionally easing up to let him know you were still in control. He doesn’t get to overload, not yet. 

Soon, it was your turn to be the center of attention.

He kissed your inner thigh, the most sensitive part, right below your mound. He knew exactly what he was doing. Pulling back, he kissed further up your leg, making you beg for more. Biting down, you eyes open wide, before you let out a yelp. Deathsaurus lifted his head, revealing faint bite marks, punctuated with tiny blood droplets.  
“I am so sorry” He exclaimed, placing a hand on your knee in assurance.  
“It’s okay,” biting your lip, feeling the stinging, pleasurable sensation “just warn me next time.”  
“Absolutely. Next time you’ll have to ask for it.”  
You smiled back, knowing how much truth lay behind his words.  
“If you’re sure you’re okay,” dragging a sharp digit across your other thigh, “Shall we continue?”  
“Please” you confirm, raising your legs in the air enticingly. Deathsaurus grabbed your ankles, nearly covering your whole calf with his palms. He lowered himself down, held your legs above him, and prodded at your panties with his nose. You feel his warmth, and gave a soft whimper of assurance. Then he teased again, with his glossa this time.  
“Do you want your modesty panel off?”  
“They’re panties, dork,'' you said while poking his helm, “I’ll get them.”  
Exposing your bottom half, he took his glossa to you again, this time with a much more intense sensation. You rocked your head back, moaning for more, petting the side of his helm. 

\----

You found yourself back in his lap, spike resting against your aft.  
“Are you ready?” he said, low and caring.  
“Absolutely.”  
He blushed a bit, before positioning himself, and resting a hand on your lower back.  
“Why don’t you set the pace?”  
You grabbed his spike with one hand, guiding it into inside. You couldn’t help but gasp, getting used to him. You slowly rocked up and down on him, inching deeper each time, eventually reaching a steady pace. He extended one digit - pressing it against you, so you could feel him stroking as you rode him.  
“Deathsaurus, please!” you screamed, not able to help yourself, “Please fuck me.”

He gave a light thrust, as you commanded. You were begging, yelling for more. Then another thrust and another, as he touched you, gentle enough to touch everywhere sensitive, yet rough enough to really make you feel it.  
You grabbed at his chest, screaming his name as you rode him to climax. You can down, shivering as you lifted yourself off his spike. 

“Good?” He asked.  
You were shaking, it felt so fucking good.  
“Yes,” you replied, planting kisses all over his face, “but I can’t just neglect you. I’ll finish you off.”

“I’d love that,” with a blink of his optics, “but if I could actually make a request.”  
“Hmm?’  
“Could you uh,” he paused, looking downward. “Help me overload in my alt mode?”  
“Sure,” you said, winking back, “Do we have the space?”  
“Just barely” he said, raising you deftly, and setting you about 15 feet from the berth. Your legs were still wobbly, but that meant he had done his part. 

He quickly shifted into his alt mode - a kaiju, taking care not to spread his beautiful wings further than needed, they were already wall-to-wall. His spike was still at attention, dripping on to the berth. Deathsaurus was shorter in this mode, allowing you to kneel while taking care of him. Your tongue traced all along him, his purple transfluid drenching your mouth. It covered your hands, then face. Letting out a deep growl, he started to overload. His panels sparked, and you felt the warm sticky substance pour out on your body, running down your chest. You gave a few more kisses on his spike, before standing up at optic level.

“Good?” You said, cocking your head to the side.  
“Amazing”  
You smiled, and pet his dragon helm, before giving it a peck.

You had the feeling you’d be staying awhile. This was something better.


End file.
